Minion
"Look out behind you! My old buddy Minion is hot on your trail! Play smart or he'll make short work of you!" - Calypso , introducing Minion in Twisted Metal 3 Minion is a common contestant in the Twisted Metal series, excluding Small Brawl and Head-On. In most games, he serves as a boss and a secret playable character. He is usually a demon that operates a tank (all resembles an APC except for Twisted Metal 4 which resembles a BTR). In Twisted Metal: Black,'' he secretly reveals himself as Marcus Kane, and operates a tanker truck. Twisted Metal Minion is the winner of the previous years' Twisted Metal Contest. He is the final boss at 'Rooftop Combat' The Final Battle and is not a playable character. Driver '''Name:' ??? Vehicle Minion drives a heavily armored tank with unknown stats. It is presumed that all stats are maxed out Name: Minion Armor: ??? Handling: ??? Speed: ??? Special Weapon: '''??? *Minion has access to all special weapons in the game. Twisted Metal 2 Minion is a demon on a mission to get to Calypso. It is believed that Calypso stole his wish-granting ability from Minion. Now it is time for Minion's revenge... The following quote is seen when you defeat all enemies at Amazonia: Last year's boss rises from the lava. "I must win! Calypso and I have a score to settle!" he yells, as he comes after you with a vengeance! Minion is considered to be the best character in the game due to his high speed and armor. His special, in addition to very powerful, quickly recharges, allowing to be used more frequently than those of normal characters. His only weakness is that he uses a large vehicle, making him a big target (somewhat compensated for by his speed) and can make him harder to maneuver in confined areas. Driver '''Name: ??? Info: '''Male, age unknown, birth: Hell *"You found me. I don't know how but now you and I are linked...we are one...on a mission to find the man who took our life, our power. Together, we shall bring down Calypso." Vehicle '''Name/Type: Minion/Tank Handling: Intermediate Armor: 5/5 Speed: 4/5 Special: 5/5 *Quad Missiles: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile, causing devastating damage. License Plate: ??? Twisted Metal 3 Minion is a demon Calypso enslaved for release just when you thought you were invincible. When you clear the London level, Minion comes out to play with his arsenal of toys. Consider yourself warned; Minion is one bad-ass evildoer who can move extremely quick and will crumple your vehicle in seconds if you don't evade his giant tank. Driver Name: ??? Info: Male, age unknown, born in Hell. *"I may be nightmare material, but I dress a helluva lot better than every other slouch in this tournament. My tank will flatten your sorry ass if you irk me, so stay outta my way! But if you can beat me, you can help me hunt down Calyspo!" Vehicle Name/Type: Minion/Tank Handling: Average Armor: 5/5 Speed: 4/5 Special Weapon: 5/5 *Quad Missiles: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. He is the boss of London after destroying the five enemies there. Unlock-able via cheat code. Right, Right, Right, Left, Left Twisted Metal 4 Minion returns as a boss of Minion's Maze. Minion's special is the same as usual, except it is called Serpent. His vehicle is slightly different from the previous models. This time, it has treads, rather than six large wheels. Minion is unlocked by beating the game once (along with the other arenas and boss characters). Driver 'Name: '??? 'Demeanor: '??? Vehicle 'Type: '''Tank '''Handling: '??? 'Armor: '??? 'Speed: '??? 'Special Weapon: '??? *Serpent: Fires three homing missiles and a freeze missile that causes a lot of damage. Twisted Metal: Black A large Tanker-truck driven by Marcus Kane, Sweet Tooth's split personality. Fortunately, Minion is playable, but not without beating the game with every character first and he is reduced to 'normal' size so he can be used in combat. Surprisingly, he is usable online (with the Twisted Metal Black Online game). Besides the large size of his vehicle, Minion also has a shield protector that can be shut down when the four switches on the front, left, right and back sides are destroyed. Minion is the sub-boss at Minion's Stadium, which is also an unlockable arena. 'Driver: 'Marcus Kane 'Control: '''3/10 '''Speed: '''3/10 '''Armor: '''10/10 '''Special Weapon: '''10/10 *Flamethrower: A powerful flamethrower at close range, but a series of homing fireballs at long range. Possibly the most devastating weapon in the game. Endings Twisted Metal 2 He has not come for a wish, but to merely get revenge on Calypso for stealing his powers and "stripping me of MY birthright" (which explains why Calypso can grant wishes) apparently eleven years ago (as according to Minion). Calypso gets intimidated, and when Minion forces him to be sent to Hell, he begs to be spared, but Minion says, "Time to rot in hell with your little sister", and drops him laughing. Twisted Metal 3 In his ending he wants to spend an eternity in Hell, which Calypso grants, however, he sends him to Hell, Michigan which is always snowing. Trivia *Though it is known that Minion won the tournament the year before the original Twisted Metal, it's unknown what he wished for, or why he didn't wish for his revenge on Calypso like he did in Twisted Metal 2 (though his ending there is non-canon.) *''Twisted Metal 3 is the last appearance the demon that drives Minion made. *Relatively speaking, Minion's car is probably the most powerful vehicle in Twisted Metal 2 and Twisted Metal 3, as it carries arguably one of the most powerful "Special" weapons in the game, has a high speed (especially for a tank) and has a remarkable damage resistance. *When playing the story mode as Minion in Twisted Metal: Black, it is possible to fight Minion at stage 4 as it would normally happen. However, the size of the enemy Minion is about twice your size. Category:Characters Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Characters Category:Twisted Metal 3 Characters Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 2 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 4 Vehicles